


Felicity's Past 3 years while working with Arrow= Oliver is Jealous

by KK1986



Series: Felicity's Past [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK1986/pseuds/KK1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fe-li-ci-ty.  We are here on a MISSION to find The Ghost, not to get you laid,” Oliver using his Arrow Voice.</p><p>“I don’t think this girl has any problem with that second part,” Sara smiled sweetly at Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity's Past 3 years while working with Arrow= Oliver is Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea from another work I did regarding Felicity being besties with villians. However one prompt asked about Batman having a romantic connection in the past to Felicity, and it got me thinking. First, I know the show is called Arrow so all focus would be on Oliver Queen and not the history or POV of Felicity Smoak. She has bits and pieces of backstory, but something was always bugging me in the show. She would be practically drooling over Oliver (can't blame her!) but it was as if her whole life revolved around him. Yes she loved saving people, but I just think how horrible it would have been to be crushing on someone...even loving them...only for them to: not see you THAT way, ignore all romantic feelings towards you, be with multiple people, and basically throwing all your feelings to the side unless he needed a 'pep talk' on how much she believes him. Then when FINALLY she gets someone to be interested in her....it's all OMG how could Felicity be with Ray? She has EVERY right to be with Ray as Oliver was not helping her be happy but having all her insecurities: not being worthy of love, unable to be with the man she loved, not being strong enough like Sara, not being....etc. He basically was making her feel WORSE. 
> 
> Sooooo I took all of those feelings (I really hope they bring this up in Season 4) and re-wrote some cannon. Basically I want it to be shown that yes she had a thing for Oliver, but that she was one kickass, hactivist, strong, independent, genius, drop-dead gorgeous woman who wouldn't wait on a guy that showed zero interest in starting a relationship with her. So I hope you all like it and that I didn't offend anyone, but I mean come on- didn't she deserve at least something season 1 and 2 instead of heartbreak?

“Wow. You look beautiful,” Oliver said softly to Felicity as she exited the Foundry bathroom in a dark flowy green strapless dress that ended right around her knees. She wore her contacts and her hair was straight (not curly like last time for The Dodger mission, Oliver thought) and someone he was even more turned on with the flowy dress than a skin tight one- also she was wearing his colors. After the whole “I love you thing,” though Oliver never took it back during their talk at the island, he still noticed the distance placed between him and Felicity. It became slightly more pronounced now that Sara joined the team.

“Wow you are Smoakin’” Sara smiled at her own cheesy pun while the rest of the team (Digg, Roy, Oliver and Thea who briefly came down to check out Felicity’s dress) were smiling all the same or giving a small chuckle. Oliver noticed how Felicity would blush whenever anyone would compliment her appearance, and he was always amazed that she had no clue how beautiful she truly was. When Sara came and put a hand on Oliver’s shoulder to talk to him about more mission details, he briefly saw a flash of hurt on Felicity’s face, her taking a small step back, and then putting on a fake smile when she went to talk to Digg and Roy. Oliver knew all about fake smiles due to his time at galas growing up, and he wished he understood why she was acting this way? (Author’s Note- Because he’s a freakin’ idiot!....sorry couldn’t wait till end of chapter notes.)

Felicity was putting in her comms and going over distress code words for the mission. The team was nervous, especially Digg and Oliver, since this was a very last second mission that Sara had been made aware of. They needed someone to go into the gala, locate a guest, and to clone his phone. He was a last second addition, and was known for his work around the world selling weapons, drugs, and more to whoever had the highest price. All Sara was aware of was the man was termed The Ghost, as very few had ever actually met him. So when Sara had come saying for Felicity to go undercover that night, with no prep, all males understandably yelled “no” but when explained what the man did, Felicity agreed.

“Okay I can do this. Distress word is gem, not gems, not jewelry, or even shiny, but ‘gem’ is the distress word if something goes wrong. If I feel that anything COULD be a trap, I run like hell outside where the rest of the team is waiting. Anyone tries anything, I use the Taser Sara gave me (Felicity gave a smile of appreciation) and use the kick-ass moves my Special Forces big bro taught me on the bastard (Digg laughed loud at that because he viewed Felicity as the sister he never had). That covers it?” Felicity jumped up and started listing what they knew about The Ghost. “The Ghost is eccentric, and will always wear a red shirt and red shoes. He is supposedly dark hair, very handsome, charming which is how he normally gets civilians to do his bidding, and ruthless- will kill anyone on site he dislikes.”

Oliver frowned throughout the whole speech Felicity was giving, but then narrowed his eyes as soon as Felicity mentioned The Ghost was supposedly very handsome.

“And…..” Roy asked while waving a finger in a circle motion.

“Oh he is a technological guru and possible genius….well maybe a genius but who knows? It’s not like we can find his IQ score and compare it with mine to see how it fairs out. NOT that anyone with an IQ lower than mine is somehow a lower person….well HE is as he’s a horrible person, but others can have lower IQ’s and be perfectly amazing people. I mean there are people with street smarts that I am woefully lacking, thank you MIT for not preparing ANYONE for that thing….well I have computer street smarts for hacking or coming across a rival. Is that a thing anyway? Computer street smarts- cuz then I TOTALLY have it….” She stopped babbling as Roy began laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes. She looked at Oliver to see him giving her a small smile, which always did things to her heart. Then she remembered that he most likely will be with Sara, they did run away on The Gambit together and have so similar experiences, also she thought that Sara should be the one undercover as she could rock any outfit and lead everyone to stare.

“Why thank you,” Sara said.

“Damn filter…..wait that’s all I said right?” She tilted her head to the side.

“Yeah whatever else you were thinking stayed in your head Blondie…..though what else WERE you thinking?” Roy gave a suggestive look with a small smirk.

“Nothing….totally nothing…so much nothing that it’s…umm…..”

“Nothing?” Digg replied with a smile.

“Well okay I’m off. Wish me luck?” Felicity asked, and then Oliver grabbed her wrist as she was walking past him.

“Please be careful,” Oliver pleaded with something in his eyes that she had no clue what it meant. Then she saw Sara come closer and put a hand again on Oliver’s shoulders.

“Good luck. We have your back,” Sara smiled but Felicity seeing how close Sara and Oliver were said a small ‘thanks’ and rushed up the stairs a bit. 

Everyone had already gotten dressed and Oliver and Sara already were up the stairs, not seeing the sad looks Digg and Roy gave each other.

“Damn…..poor Blondie,” Roy said sadly as both he and Digg were well aware of the tension whenever Oliver and Felicity were together.

“Yep. That is going to blow up in our faces somehow someway,” Digg understood both of his friends’ reactions. Oliver needing someone that went through similar experiences, and Felicity being crushed that he would never choose her.

Overall the beginning of the mission went smoothly, with Felicity having no problem in getting into the building. Everyone was situated so they could see inside the main gala, and could easily get into the side entrances or side windows to the house if Felicity needed them. They saw Felicity being her normal self, and everyone laughed a bit about her babbles and double entendres that she had already given four random strangers.

“Guys I’m not seeing any red shoes or red shirt. Sara are you SURE he’s here?” Felicity whispered into the comms.

“Positive. My source has never been wrong before.” Sara stated with conviction.

“Alrighty then. Maybe he’ll come later? Isn’t that a thing? Come in later when the party is in full swing, even if you are the one hosting it? Oliver you’ve been to a lot of your parties….is that what you did? Never mind I know, either late or not at all unless the booze was good. Okay moving on…..” Felicity was nervous as she was rarely in the field, but felt with the addition of Sara her insecurities bubbling up. She wanted to prove herself, but it was going to be challenging on how to do that if The Ghost didn’t show up. Granted she had only been there for 20 minutes, but still…..she was impatient.

“Oh no…..oh no no no no…” Felicity began saying under her breath. The kind she used when she was talking to herself out loud but didn’t know. The team saw a look of……fear? 

“What’s wrong?” Oliver using his Arrow voice.

Felicity ignored him. “Ummmmm Sara? What KIND of gala is this? What’s the cause, title, or purpose of the party? Who is hosting this?” Felicity kicking herself for not knowing this simple information.

“It’s some tech gala, so you should be comfy with your people.” Sara laughed, but stopped as Felicity looked around anxious. “You okay? Wait do you recognize anyone?”

“Yes…..” Felicity said in a small voice. “Gotta get out of here, gotta move…gotta…” Felicity was a bit in panic mode. “Who’s hosting?”

“Bruce Wayne is the host.”

“SHIT!” Felicity mumbled as she also heard “FELICITY? Is that you?”

“Hey…..Eddie. How are you?” Felicity cringed as she wanted to cut her comms but couldn’t as it was a condition by the entire team. Damn.

“I’m good, but damn you look hott. (Oliver was growling at that one, causing Sara to give a confused glance at his reaction.) What’s it been a year?” ‘Eddie’ had said with a suggestive tone.

“2 and a half years actually. But who’s counting? So why are you at this gala? I thought you said you didn’t like these things?” Felicity put on a fake smile, and sipped some champagne (she was going to need it).

Wait, Oliver thought, 2 and a half years ago….she was on the team by then and doing missions. She was dating someone?

“Well my boss wanted me to go, and I wasn’t going to pass up a free trip from Cambridge. That’s where I am now, I moved to Central City for a job then moved up the ladder to get to the head office. So….” Eddie said with a suggestive leer and a hand on Felicity’s lower back.

“Who the HELL is this douche?” Roy mumbled.

“So….?” Felicity copied him, hoping he would just GO. AWAY.

“Are you seeing anyone? Those 4 months that we got together were so completely hot. No one can hold a candle to you in bed, and I’ve missed our clandestine meetings: on park benches, in my Porsche, on the coffee table….”

“THAT”S ENOUGH!” Felicity said loudly causing a couple nearby to stare. Eddie seemed unperturbed, same with her babbling, since he was used to her. The team could see her face turn red as she wanted to stop Eddie from saying anymore to the team.

“Ummmm….and yes! Yes I am seeing someone. He’s Special Forces and HIGHLY protective of me….sooo….thanks but no thanks?” Felicity tried to take a step away, but Eddie squeezed her closer to him.

“Well if you ever want a quickie….or not a quickie…you always had amazing stamina. Let me know. He never has to know….” Eddie whispered in her ear. Mistaking that she was shivering due to her disgust, and then Eddie walked to the other side of the room.

“How could you considering cheating on me? ….Darling.” Digg deadpanned causing Roy and Sara to chuckle.

“Okay. Before anyone can be all judgey regarding my life choices, NONE of you have the right to do that since…..” Felicity began only to be interrupted.

“Felicity? Is that you?” A GORGEOUS male began walking towards her.

“Damn is this going to be a line?” Felicity said quietly, while still trying to survey the scene for the man in red.

“Heeyyyyyy Derek. Long time no see? How’s it going?” Felicity tried to be civil and take a step back, but apparently ‘Derek’ had other ideas. 

“It’s going great. Just made partner at a BIG law firm in D.C. Though the IT department doesn’t have anyone as great as you….” Derek leered while Roy coughed and Digg groaned. Oliver could be seen as still as a statue.

“So Felicity? How long has it been? 2 years? How are you?” Derek came even closer and whispered in her ear, but was able to take a step back once Felicity took another sip of champagne. 

Wait, Oliver thought, she was with this guy after the other guy? Again- HOW did he not know about this?

“Well…..” Felicity began, but then Derek cut her off.

“You know. I still think about us late at night. Do you? How you would come over for a weekend and we would never leave my place. Finding all available surfaces……best 4 months of my life.” Derek said softly while this time Oliver let out a choking sound, as well as the Digg and Roy. Sara was just watching Oliver and trying to understand his reactions.

“Well you know…..” Felicity began but again Derek interrupted her.

“I’m here for weekend for the gala. Let me know if you want a repeat. I’m staying at the Hilton, room 101.” With that Derek sauntered away, and Felicity took a mini breath and downed the rest of her champagne when she saw another guy walking up to her.

“Shit….why me?!” Felicity moaned.

“Damn Blondie! You have gotten more action that even Oliver these past 3 years huh? Here I thought you were this sweet innocent….” Roy began.

“Roy!” Oliver softly shouted to stop all of Roy’s further statements. Oliver was feeling a strange emotion….jealousy….as he thought that since Felicity joined the mission HE was the only male in her life- apart from Digg then later Roy and Lance.

“Ummm….is that another one? Coming your way? Damn he’s gorgeous girl! Totally got game, right Ollie?” Sara smirked but then again saw Oliver with anger and pain on his face.

“Felicity? Is that you?” the man walked towards her, just as one of the waiters were walking by with champagne, and Felicity made sure to grab another glass.

Okay, WHO the HELL is this guy? Oliver was yelling in his head.

“Hi Ted. How’s it going?” Felicity winced, as she REALLY hoped The Ghost popped up soon. 

“ Oh you know. Saving lives, the day in the life of an ER surgeon. How are you? Still just an IT girl?” Ted said with all the air of an elitist as well as putting down Felicity.

“Now I’m an Executive Assistant to Oliver Queen, the CEO of Queen Industries,” Oliver could hear the pride in Felicity’s voice when she said his name. He noticed that she began to look extra uncomfortable with this man.

“Well….I SUPPOSE that is better than IT, though you would think Queen would stop partying long enough to actually see your talent.” Ted noticed Felicity’s frown. “What? It’s true.”

“Oliver is trying hard to continue his family’s legacy of the company. I am there to help him, if anything else you should be impressed with how Oliver is handling all the responsibility that comes with being a CEO. And stop judging him based off of past tabloid escapades…..” She stopped her righteous speech when she saw Ted smirk and lift up an eyebrow.

“Oh….OLIVER is it? Tell me you aren’t being a cliché.” Ted seemed to look at her with equal parts of lust and disgust.

“NO. We are nothing more than friends….just friends….only friends. And that is what he has made clear to EVERYone. So just stop.” Felicity put up her hand to stop him from talking, but instead he got closer and put his hand on her waist. Ted then whispered in her ear, the one with her damn comm (shit! Felicity thought) “well then that’s amazing as it means you are free. You were the best lay I ever had. I know I said I just wanted a physical relationship at the time, but I’m open to starting it again…..”

“Oh god.” Felicity just took a step back, which was hard as Ted STILL had his hand on her waist.

“Why hello Felicity,” none other than Bruce Wayne came up with a smooth and suave voice.

“Hi Bruce,” Felicity said with a genuine smile, and again Oliver growled very loudly.

Oliver couldn’t contain the groan either from escaping, because OF COURSE, of course she knows handsome billionaire Bruce Wayne. Oliver’s stomach was in knots as he saw how easy it was for those two to be around each other, and of course it was freakin’ Bruce Wayne that had to make her smile while this mission was a bust- making her smile should be HIS job and no one else. Wait…. Oliver stopped all thought process because he was entering unknown territory.

“I’ve missed you,” Bruce said it so softly and so very smugly while putting an arm around Felicity’s waist. Then he squeezed her and brought her closer and more flush to his side.

Ted left to go to the other side of the room, after Bruce Wayne gave him a death stare to rival Oliver’s. It also helped that Felicity played along and brought up a hand to rest on his chest. When Ted left, Bruce and Felicity were laughing extremely hard- and the team could see that Oliver was in hell.

“Thanks for the save Bruce,” Felicity smiled sweetly. Again Oliver was struck with a reminder of the space and distance in his and Felicity’s relationship at the moment.

Bruce began waving his other arm and laughing. “No worries. I got to be the white knight saving the princess.” When Felicity tilted her head with a challenging look and an eyebrow tilted high, Bruce smiled even wider. 

“And by that I of COURSE mean the extremely smart, independent, strong and kickass princess who could save herself and not need a white knight,” with Bruce appearing charming as well as sheepish.

“Better.” Felicity gave a kiss to Bruce’s cheek while Digg, Roy and Sara had been laughing at Bruce’s revised speech. Oliver was definitely NOT laughing.

“Also, I noticed a pattern with the guys approaching you….” Bruce took a sip of Felicity’s champagne with a smirk at Felicity’s mock rage at stealing her drink.

“Really? Pray tell what was the pattern oh observant One?” Felicity batted her eyes and had an innocent look- she wasn’t fooling Bruce at all.

“Well they are some of the guys you have been with the past 3 years, and all are realizing the mistake they made for not fighting for you to stay- instead of letting you walk away.”

Felicity had momentarily forgotten about the mission, that the team could hear everything, and just enjoyed Bruce’s presence. He did always have a calming effect on her, just like she caused for him as well.

“So you thought to follow the pattern?” Felicity said with some sass, while Oliver’s eyes went wide with shock and his eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. The rest of the team went extremely silent and all looked in surprise. No one knew about the various men that had been in Felicity’s life, but a BILLIONAIRE like BRUCE WAYNE, and who obviously had a familiarity with Felicity, should have been known to the team….or at least the press.

“Well…” Bruce looking the epitome of smug, “that would mean I’d have to proposition you, like those other guys, at least twice.”

“At LEAST?!” Sara exclaimed and she had a proud look on her face as well.

“At least?” Felicity smiled knowing the answer, but hearing Sara’s remark made Felicity feel giddy. Since Felicity was getting tired of being labeled as the nerd IT girl that had no life, because that wasn’t true and she was so sick and tired of her friends, her family believing that. That people close to her were refusing to see all of who she was, both the rebel and nerd. Besides, even though Felicity was embarrassed that the other guys had hassled her, she was never embarrassed by being with Bruce.

“Well I’m only counting the two times we went at it for at least 2 months or more. The others I guess could be counted as one overall month since it was multiple times…..and I mean multiple. (Bruce wiggles his eyebrows suggestively causing Felicity to giggle.) So there you have it! I must proposition you 3 times instead,” Bruce gave a seductive and salacious smile.

“As fun as THAT sounds, I think I have had enough of that.” Felicity shivered as she saw some of the men leering at her, causing her to get closer to Bruce and causing Oliver to be filled with rage.

“Fe-li-ci-ty. We are here on a MISSION to find The Ghost, not to get you laid,” Oliver using his Arrow Voice.

“I don’t think this girl has any problem with that second part,” Sara smiled sweetly at Oliver.

With as much as Bruce seemed happy to see Felicity, he became worried about her. 

“Felicity why are you here? I would have remembered seeing your name, but this event is mainly for investors and fundraising for various charities….though I am HAPPY you are here….wait…..” Bruce gave Felicity a look that she unfortunately knew.

“Bruce….I can’t tell you,” Felicity sighed and looked crestfallen about keeping a secret from her friend.

“FELICITY! We don’t need to let Bruce Freakin’ Wayne know what we are doing! It’s a SECRET mission.” Oliver was definitely not happy with Felicity being so chummy with Wayne, and the fact she wanted to tell him their secret. 

“Does it have something to do with what you did in MIT, when we first met?” Bruce made this statement purposefully vague Felicity realized as others had walked closely by. She could also almost see the confusion on her team’s face, and she knew they were going to be pissed at her response.

Felicity nodded her head twice. The team knew that Felicity said something in regards to the mission, but she also didn’t out the Arrow or the team. Basically they had no clue what was happening between her and Wayne, and Oliver stared at Wayne with jealousy (he finally admitted to himself) that they had a silent communication thing going. Much like Oliver used to have with Felicity, again Oliver was faced with what he was turning away from.

“Okay. How can I help?” Bruce asked and Felicity flashed a giant smile.

“I just need to clone a guy’s phone. He will be wearing a red shirt and red shoes. He’s a bad man….” Felicity noticed Bruce switched his facial expressions from acceptance to something darker.

“What’s wrong Bruce?”

“How is it that you read me so well? Others wouldn’t have noticed a difference” Bruce gave Felicity a small smile.

Oliver couldn’t take it anymore and looked away, where he became lost in thought. There had been a time or two that he had thought the same thing with him and Felicity. Oliver was unsure how to feel after so many men coming up to her tonight, reminding him that he wasn’t the only one in her life. Also it showed to him flashes of what life with Felicity could be like.

“Years of practice. Besides ever since MIT you’ve read me just as great” Bruce lifted his eyebrow suggestively and in amusement, while Felicity began to turn red and babble. “That is NOT what I meant Bruce Wayne and you know it. I meant that you could read how good I’m feeling…and by THAT I mean my emotions as when I’m talking to you and not my emotions in bed- though you were REALLY good at that but….ahhhh going to shut up in 3….2….1…”

“Blondie I’d suggest no more talking,” Roy quipped.

“Well you could always read me ‘there’ as well” Bruce said softly into her ear and then winked at her. Digg groaned because no surrogate brother ever wants to hear that about his surrogate younger sister.

Oliver wants desperately in this moment to use his bow to skewer Wayne. After all Oliver hasn’t be able to try out the new exploding arrows. The thought of shooting Wayne with arrows helps calm Oliver down and actually STOPS him from shooting Wayne for everything he is doing, or have done with Felicity.

“Bruce Wayne!” Felicity dramatically puts her hand over her heart and the other hand goes to her forehead causing Bruce and Felicity to snicker.

“Okay fine. Felicity I don’t want you near him because Gotham City PD wants him. Apparently your bad guy appreciates fine gems and GCPD thinks he will go for the gems worn and displayed here- it would be too tempting NOT to hit. Especially since it’s away from Gotham but close enough to return to Gotham at his base of operations once he has the gems, so….”

“You think he’ll see all these in Starling and go sell them in Gotham? Huh. Makes sense from a tactical jurisdictional standpoint, as it would be more confusing for the cops. Who came up with that? Because it’s smart, well thought out, and…so not you.” Felicity smiles and bats her eyes as Bruce mock glares at her.

“Well you have met Gordon, and when he came up with this, he need a big-wig to pull this off. Hence him calling me to do this...” Bruce shrugs as if it was no big deal.

“Damn what do we do now Oliver?” Sara whispered into the comms.

“I know!” Felicity then realized that she answered Sara’s question and began to cover her slip as Bruce was looking at her. “I mean I know what to do. How about I still clone the phone, but I let GCPD do the takedown? I still need the info…” then Felicity gave him innocent pleading eyes along with pouting her mouth.

“Dammit! Fine. BUT I stay with you the WHOLE time. No negotiation.” Bruce crossed his arms to show he meant that last part extremely seriously, while also standing very close to Felicity.

“I don’t like this. We’ll do this another time or way, Felicity get out of there NOW,” Oliver snapped.

“Oliver, she has a chance to get the information,” Sara gave him a hard look to say ‘what are you doing?!’

“Besides we are here to make sure nothing happens to Felicity, and it won’t,” Digg offered.

Roy snorted. “Oh something is going to happen, but it has NOTHING to do with The Ghost and more to do with Bruce Wayne.”

Felicity choked on her drink with it could be heard Oliver yelling “ROY!”

Felicity nodded before saying, “Fine Bruce. You got a deal.”

“Good. Let’s go dance.” Bruce dragged her out to the middle of the dance floor which everyone parted for them, giving them room.

“What the HELL is Wayne doing?!” Oliver harshly whispered to try and counteract his need to yell. 

“Keeping her close?” Roy quipped with a smirk. He heard Oliver growl in response, but at this point he didn’t really care. He knew Oliver would take this comment and others out on him during their trainings, but Roy was enjoying this. In Roy’s mind, he was trying to genuinely make Felicity happy- either by pushing Oliver to man up and commit to his feelings, or to have Felicity move on and go for someone who will make her happy, like Wayne seems to.

“Ummmm….why are we dancing?” Felicity began to look over his shoulders nervously as so many people were staring and she began to feel self-conscious.

Bruce gave her a sweet smile, “Well everyone is staring since you are a gorgeous woman (she winced as she said that part out loud) and also this is the best vantage point to see all the guests.”

“Okay good thinking” When Bruce tugged on her to get her even closer for a slow and intimate song, Felicity mumbled “Yes. VERY good thinking. So much good thinking being done.” At Bruce’s laughter, along with the team minus Oliver, she realized she said that part out loud.

“Whoops. Damn filter.”

Oliver looked away again, because it was so terribly painful to see Felicity smiling and dancing with another man. He always said he wanted Felicity to be happy, but in this moment, he realized he wanted Felicity to be happy with HIM, not Wayne or Derek or any of those other men. Oliver finally admitted to himself that he wanted Felicity Smoak, and consequences be damned, because he would not be able to survive seeing Felicity happy with anyone else but him….suddenly Oliver began to imagine Felicity married with children to Wayne or any of the other men. It killed him to think of that. He acknowledged that yes he wanted Felicity to have all of that, a partner and children, but he never allowed himself to envision it….couldn’t envision it…until tonight. Oliver saw Sara looking at him, she must have seen the race of emotions across his face, because she gave her own in silent encouragement, brief sadness, and finally acceptance.

“Oooo there he is! Wow he REALLY likes red….cause not even Dorothy had red shoes like those,” Felicity effectively bringing Oliver out of his thoughts and back to the mission at hand.

Bruce briefly took a step back and looked at his phone, which Roy then took the moment to make a comment about Felicity’s obsession with The Wizard of Oz. Felicity was able to whisper out “Here’s looking at you Scarecrow” before Wayne put his phone away and make to her. He frowned and then whispered in Felicity’s ear so no one would be able to hear. “How long will it take to clone his phone? GCPD apparently already made a bust of one of his warehouses, and gave SCPD permission to pick him up. Gordon gave me the news and told me to prepare that SCPD will be here shortly.”

“I’ll need two minutes,” Felicity had the device all ready to clone The Ghost’s phone and hopefully get more data on what he does and more about his operation.

Bruce lifted his hand up in the air, and the music changed to an incredibly slow song. He made sure to lead Felicity close to the table The Ghost sat at, and when she whispered she was within range, they stayed there for the song. Bruce could tell that Felicity was nervous, but he also knew the other signs that only he knew about how her heart was doing.

“So…..” Bruce said softly while looking at Felicity. Upon seeing his face, she knew exactly where he was going with this conversation.

“Really? Here you are going to ask all that?” Felicity said with resignation in her voice. Of course Bruce would pick up on it, while the rest of the team looked at each other in confusion.

“Well SCPD will be crashing here soon, and then I’ll have to go right back to Gotham. You will just evade when we talk on Skype, so this is my chance while you are up close.” Of course out of all that Oliver hears that they Skype, and he begins to grind his teeth.

“It’s….”

“Don’t say it’s nothing” Bruce interrupts her as she says “nothing.” Felicity takes some deep breaths as does Bruce, because she can read the small signs too. However, both are in a public venue so they keep their questions and answers as vague as possible.

“Alright fine I give. It’s not as bad as the first time we got together but starting to be worse that the second time. It’s okay though since you know me…..” Felicity shrugs briefly and the team can hear the sadness in her voice.

“Survivor until the end. I wish you didn’t have to survive though, I wish you could live but….” Bruce looked sadly at the floor.

“You know it to well too.” Felicity finished for him and they both share a small smile. “How about you? Better or worse since the last two?”

Bruce gave a small chuckle. “It’s….not as bad as the first, but like you it’s feeling worse than the last time.”

“What a pair we make. It’s too bad we can’t just be together (Oliver gasps) I mean we always seem to be drawn to each other as soon as our hearts break,” Felicity quietly states with shiny eyes.

Why is her heart broken, Oliver wonders. He is so confused and then looks to see Digg and Roy giving him VERY pointed looks.

“It is too bad. But you have to admit, we found a way to heal each other both times.” Bruce kissed her forehead as they swayed to the music.

“I’m sorry. You deserve such happiness Bruce. I’m sorry it didn’t work out with Rachel. I know she broke you heart the first time when I met you while I was at MIT, after Cooper, and then how the second time she walked away to another man. I understand….” Felicity giving him a small hug.

“I know you do. Cooper was an idiot who should never have broken something as precious as your heart. And then this last one…..well at least with Rachel I knew how it would turn out towards the end but at least I experienced it. I’m sorry you never got that…..same guy from last time is this time too?” Bruce whispers as if it’s a secret.

The whole team heard the ‘ding’ from the device Sara was holding onto stating that Felicity had successfully cloned and could access The Ghost’s data. However, Oliver silenced her from talking as he wanted to hear this. It was obvious Felicity was so caught up in her bubble confessions with Bruce Wayne she didn’t notice the cloning was complete. Also….Oliver really wanted to know who this guy was that broke Felicity’s heart.

“Same guy” Felicity says sadly “and it’s definitely forever this time. Made it clear he wants someone else, and he doesn’t love me the way I love him. That’s okay though….you’d think I learn.” Felicity shrugged. “You? Same person?”

Bruce shook his head, “No someone different. I thought….well we fought a lot and had different ideals…but god did I love her. She was so passionate, but then she left. She used to say she was like a cat that way, never able to stay still and always just caring about herself….not self-centered or shallow…but just focusing on her than me or us.” Bruce looked incredibly sad as well.

“Well. At least you tried, and that’s the point. You moved on, and yes it didn’t work out with cat loving woman….cat woman? That’s a good name. Anyway you TRIED and so you know your heart will be able to do it again. I just hope the next one treats it with the respect, love, and kindness such a wonderful and fragile thing like your heart deserves” Felicity and Bruce stopped dancing and Felicity pulled Bruce slowly walked to the other side of the room. She knew SCPD would be coming soon and to prevent him and her from getting hurt she placed them on the other side.

“Have you tried to tell him? Or tried to move on? I mean REALLY try?” Bruce looked and his tattered heart went out to Felicity. Both of them were still too raw, but he knew that she was a one man woman. 

“No. I haven’t told him, and….I never will. What would the point be? He doesn’t want me and I need to accept that. As for moving on? I’ve tried, but…..I’m so weak. I keep thinking of HIM,” Felicity mumbled into Bruce’s chest “so weak. Only proves his point.”

“You are far from weak” Bruce said with conviction while Felicity smiled at him. Both hugged each other, and only separated when SCPD led by Lance crashed into the party. The Ghost ended up being detained and Team Arrow was not needed in capturing him or his lackeys. SCPD came prepared for all scenarios.

Bruce and Felicity gave each other one last “bye” before having to leave, him to Gotham and her to the Foundry. 

“Thank you for your help Bruce- I’ll miss you. Remember to Skype or text, since I KNOW that you know this since I taught you how to do it” Felicity smiled and was rewarded with Bruce smiling right back.

“You push one button wrong ONE time and then it’s all Loud Voice from Smoak” Bruce grins.

“Firstly, you BROKE the computer by PUNCHING it. That is not pushing a button wrong. Second you liked my loud voice” Felicity winked as Bruce began to turn red and actually chuckled. 

“Yeah THAT loud voice I love. However, Alfred was not a fan as it led to several antique furniture being destroyed…..” as Felicity began to full on laugh, both Bruce and she gave each other one last big hug before walking away.

“We will meet you at the Foundry” Oliver stated neutrally over comms to Felicity, it was as if he was trying to mask the pain and the rage all at one shot when talking to her.

Felicity met Team Arrow at the Foundry as Lance gave her a ride in the squad car. She saw the team just staring at her as if she suddenly sprouted a second head.

“What?! Something on my dress or in my hair or on my teeth?” Felicity asked while looking confused. She then powered through “well ooookay since no one is saying anything then I’m just going to go look at the data I got. Sara where would you like me to send it?”

Sara smiled and walked over to Felicity giving her a piece of paper. “Send it to there, and I’ll let them know it’s on its way. Also…..” Sara says this a bit louder “damn girl you got game! Yes most of those men totally were douches but Wayne wasn’t that bad…which I have a feeling you know something about. What’s it with you and billionaires or really REALLY good looking men?” Sara laughed at Oliver’s discomfort and how he narrowed his eyes are Sara at the mention of Wayne.

“Well it’s a gift and a curse being surrounded by such gorgeous men” this time she swiveled her chair and dramatically waved at Digg, Roy and Oliver “but it has its moments.” Felicity winked at the men, while Digg and Roy laughed. Oliver was oddly silent, not even a small smile, which had Felicity frowning. “Well anyway this was fun…actually the first part wasn’t fun with all my exes these past few years popping up….ugh some needed to get the hint, but at least I got to see Bruce again.” Felicity then got to work finding the information to email Sara’s….well whoever Sara wanted the information for… then she noticed that Roy and Digg were leaving to go home. “All done. Sent! I better get home so that way you have Oliver all alone. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Felicity gave Sara a genuine smile because they were friends, no matter how much Oliver was breaking her heart, Felicity viewed Sara as a friend and sister.

Sara stared at Felicity with confusion and copying what Felicity normally does, Sara tilted her head and could be seen she was thinking hard. Then suddenly Sara’s face cleared and it looked like she had an epiphany or finally understood something. Felicity began to worry when she saw Sara look at her with such sadness and….guilt?...no Felicity thought, she must be reading that wrong.

The Roy and Digg left with saying a goodnight to everyone, as each needed to get home to Thea and Lyla respectively. When Oliver went to go change, Sara knew they were alone and so she touched Felicity’s arm and said “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I had no clue you felt that way about Oliver.”

“What?” Felicity looked alarmed as if she was afraid what would happen once someone else found out her love for Oliver. “Don’t be silly. He’s with you, and we were never an item. Oliver never thinks about me that way, I’m just his friend and that’s all I’ll ever be. He could never love me like that. So no need to feel sorry or whatever, he LOVES you and you LOVE him right?” Felicity now looked perplexed why Sara was acting this way. 

“Not like you love him. I care for Ollie, but not in the way he needs. He cares for me, but….not in the way I need either. Tell Ollie I’m going to be visiting Laurel and Tommy, but I think you two should talk. Felicity, Oliver and I haven’t done anything since I got back, we aren’t a couple and if we were to be, I think it would be us trying to not be lonely versus being with someone that loves us unconditionally and us loving them.” Sara walked out of the Foundry, while Felicity was still in shock as to what just happened. She was sitting in her chair still, and once her brain finally processed what Sara was saying, she saw Oliver kneeling in front of her. He looked so sad and lost as well.

“Oh no Oliver did you overhear?” Felicity asked and she began to hug him when he nodded slightly. “I’m so sorry. I thought you and Sara were happy together. Is there anything that I can do? I mean I know there is nothing I can do since she basically said she doesn’t love you like THAT, but it’s never fun hearing that from the person you love. I’m so….” Felicity stopped as Oliver had put a finger to her lips.

“That’s not what has me upset Felicity.”

“What then? Did something else happen?” He saw then in that moment, she had absolutely no idea what she means to him. She had no clue that she was his hold on humanity, the glue to the team, and the heart of this mission they set on doing to save the city. He thought back to earlier when she was with Wayne, saying that the man she loved had obviously never loved her as he was with someone else and made it clear he never thought of her that way. Jumping more back in time to the island when she claimed that they were ‘unthinkable.’ Then like a rocket Oliver flashes back to a few moments before where Felicity is telling Sara how Oliver could never feel that way about her, and that all he ever thought of her was as just a friend. 

“Yes something else happened. I realized I’m an idiot. I want you to be so so happy, but hearing those guys today I realized that I don’t want you happy. Wait! Let me say this all….I don’t want you to be happy with them, but I want you to be happy with ME. It was never fair or right, but in my mind I always thought of you as mine….just mine. That there was no other guy in your life, but to hear that you were with multiple men it just put it all into perspective. That you had a life outside of me, and that you were in relationships, you were having connections with men that weren’t me. Then hearing and seeing you with Wayne. I knew then. I knew that I couldn’t stand by and let you go, I can’t let you be with a guy like Wayne, even though I know he would treat you right. I can’t let you be in a relationship with another man, marry him, or have his children, I WANT that life with you and only you…..and I want you to have that life but only with ME. I’m so so sorry for making you feel less that you really are. You are my everything Felicity, and I didn’t know you loved me the way I loved you. I just thought you had a crush or were attracted to me, but I knew that if I acknowledged how deeply in love with you I am….that it would be the end for me. There would be no moving on, but only torture as how could you ever love me, or even if you do….what happens if my enemies were to get you? If anyone of the team were to be killed, it would hurt, I would mourn, but I’d be able to survive. If YOU were to die or be harmed because of me? Then I’d die right next to you, because without you I don’t exist, without you I am as good as dead anyways and would probably welcome it.” Oliver had tears in his eyes (as did Felicity) and even though he had so much more to say, he couldn’t since Felicity was kissing him for all she was worth.

Felicity put all of her emotions these past few years into her kiss with Oliver, to hopefully help him to understand that he was IT for her too. That she was deeply in love with him, and couldn’t move on or be happy, because any man she was with wouldn’t have been Oliver. They each kissed the other as if their very souls were dependent on the other understanding how much they love they felt for them. They both knew there would be a lot to talk about- probably some fights too. Yet, after kissing for who knows how long, seconds or days, they came a part with the knowledge that they wouldn’t be walking away from their feelings or each other. However they did know some things, they knew they loved each other and the rest…..history, past relationships, negative issues….were all details in the grand scheme of things, because they both felt a love so intensely it eclipsed everything else as if it were white noise.

“Take me home Oliver,” Felicity said after coming up for air. Oliver waited for a beat in case Felicity were to try and correct what she had said. Instead she grinned widely and had a mischievous look in her eyes.

“Oh? What do you have in mind” Oliver replied with lust and love in his eyes.

“Well you might not know this but fun fact. Wayne had the place riddled with surveillance equipment including cameras…..no worries I erased the camera footage that showed you guys…..sorry those cameras were tricky but I had a feeling he may have used them since I was the one that created it for him and he’d need footage for GCPD….anyway not the point. I was able to see on the ride home how you were acting Oliver when all those guys were coming onto me. I saw how you got when you saw me dancing with Bruce…..you were jealous.”

“Yes. I was jealous! I wanted you to be MINE and ONLY mine. But I know from now on I will have no need to be” Oliver gave a smug smirk while Felicity tilted her head in confusion.

“Because I will make damn sure that the only name you ever scream loudly or think about will be mine. I plan on making you mine as much as you have made me yours. How does that sound?” Oliver’s voice was deep and growly which sent shivers up Felicity’s back. Oliver’s eyes went full blown with lust as he saw Felicity’s reaction to his statement.

“I’d say…..I like jealous Oliver since its hott. But yes I am and always will be…..yours.” Felicity sees the look of hope and joy across Oliver’s face, and she knows that her face is showing the same thing. “However, with all this stating I’m yours…..I’m fully expecting you to prove it.” Felicity then kissed him quickly on the lips, and giggled as she ran towards the stairs. It took Oliver all of 2 seconds to catch her, him laughing hard (her favorite sound) and then pushing her up against a pillar and passionately kissing her.

“I think that can be arranged Ms. Smoak” Oliver said low and though they didn’t make it to her home…..he did prove himself unequivocally for Felicity…..multiple times. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this! Comments make my world go round :)
> 
> Edit: Thank you all SO MUCH for all your lovely support! For a new-ish writer to fanfic it makes me smile everytime I get comments expressing acceptance, support, and just overall positive reactions to my writing. I'm glad I'm not alone in my head cannon for the show or Olicity's relationship- I'm so happy to not being the only one who feels this way!


End file.
